


Care to dance?

by LiteratureOrgasm



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dance, Dance Scout Merlin, Dancing, Gen, M/M, Modern Dance, Never wrote dance before, Pre-Slash, Sorry Not Sorry, Still doing what I want, Still not good at tags, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, dance troupe, you can probably tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureOrgasm/pseuds/LiteratureOrgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt by anonymous:</p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://literatureorgasm.tumblr.com/post/131130767065/this-might-seem-like-a-slightly-crack-prompt-but">http://literatureorgasm.tumblr.com/post/131130767065/this-might-seem-like-a-slightly-crack-prompt-but</a><br/></p>
</div>I hope this is what they had in mind.
            </blockquote>





	Care to dance?

**Author's Note:**

> [PirateShipRevenge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateShipRevenge) makes it not suck.
> 
> I own nothing. I just write these things for my own twisted satisfaction.

Honestly, Merlin couldn't stand going to these community theatre shows. Sure, every now and again he would find someone worth looking into, but for the most part they were a waste of time. It seemed that it may be such a case this evening, since every 'act' that he had been made to watch over the last hour or so would have been more at home at a primary school talent show. _And I am certainly being generous when I use the word 'talent,' Christ._ However, he had promised Harry he would come to this particular event in his place since he was currently so sick that he couldn't stand, let alone make the commute across London to the small building that mostly hosted volunteer theatre/youth groups.

He has half a mind to leave, but perks up as the final act is announced and he makes the decision stay for it so he can truthfully tell Harry he had sat through the whole dreadful debacle. The tall man resettles into his chair, having a good view of the stage from his second row seating. The stage goes dim to about half the brightness used previously; the dark curtains in the background and to each side adding to the sudden atmosphere which instantly draws his attention where before he had been mostly playing angry birds on his phone to pass each agonizingly long minute.

_I got a secret, can you keep it?_  
Turn the lights down low  
In the shadows, my arrows give a  
Midnight glow~ 

A lithe figure tumbles head first in a neat roll from stage right, springing up smoothly to their feet in a graceful, calculated movement. His body facing stage left but twisted at the waist to allow the front of his torso to be seen, face dipped coyly down so that his eyes can't be seen. The light is directly above him center stage, highlighting the bare torso of the young man; shadows caused by the overhead lighting throwing his chisled muscles into stark relief. A dark patch of makeup is smeared across his eyes, the same color as the tights that cling lovingly to his powerfully built legs and rounded backside. All of this is observed by Merlin in the first 30 seconds or so of the unfamiliar song, the throbbing beat only adding to the overall dangerous aura the dancer projects so naturally. 

_Ohhh-ohh-ohh-ohh, they won't see me coming_  
My footsteps like feathers on the concrete floor  
I'm slipping on a mission  
It's an all out war  
Ohhh-ohh-ohh-ohh, they won't see me coming~ 

He twists up onto his feet en pointe in his black toe shoes, right leg bending up fluidly in the same moment he transitions into a series of spins timed to the heady thump of the song. After a half dozen spins he plants his right foot solidly, thigh muscles flexing a moment before he throws himself into a leap that spans half the stage and showcases his lithe legs and sculpted back to perfection. 

_Don't blow my cover, cover, cover_  
Don't blow my cover, cover, cover  
Don't blow my cover, cover  
It's all out war~ 

The landing on his left foot is made without a hint of trouble, moving fluidly into a twisting tumble to the floor; leaving him facing the ceiling with a sharply arched back, knees bent up and feet planted flat on the stage shoulder width apart. The man's body moves in controlled, sensual, but almost violent rolls from shoulders to hips in time to the music but feet remaining still to provide an anchor for his nearly writhing form. The movements of his body allow the suddenly flickering lights to bring the faint sheen of sweat on his pale skin into one's notice and adds a certain dream-like quality to the act.

_Keep your eyes closed  
You won't know, but you'll hear the sound_ ~ 

He rolls into a half kneel, one long fingered hand covering his eyes and the other closed in a fist to jerk against his chest over his heart in time to the music; at this point, Merlin is entirely too busy watching the side to side swaying of the boy's hips to really pay much mind to much else, so doesn't pay any mind to the chatting around him. 

The dancer springs into a full crouch in an aggressive show of power then leans back to do a neat tuck and roll onto his hands to push himself into a backspring that launches him high enough so that he can twirl his entire body in a tight spiral to the side and to his feet. This is followed by a short series of flips where his feet and then hands barely touch the ground before he is bouncing into the next. The movements he uses are similar to a gymnist, but have the enough shades of artfully executed grace that it is clear he had at least some formal ballet in his past. 

_Feel the white heat of the bass beat_  
As it shakes the ground  
Ohhh-ohh-ohh-ohh, they won't see me coming  
Ohhh-ohh-ohh-ohh, they won't see me coming~ 

As the final strains of the chorus pulse through the silent room, the man pushes himself into the air from his hands into a tight backspring to end center stage kneeling with his feet tucked neatly beneath his bottom to face the back curtain. He leans back in a move that would put a contortionist to shame to rest the crown of his head nearly on the stage behind himself. The distinct V that his lean hips create is vividly drawn attention to by his low riding tights as he drags his fingers slowly up his legs from mid-thigh, trailing them along the defined lines of his abs and up his chest. They end their journey wrapped around his throat, his eyes closed and full lower lip snagged by his teeth and his expression one of nearly indecent bliss the instant before the lights on the stage go out to throw it into absolute darkness.

_Don't blow my cover, cover, cover_  
Don't blow my cover, cover, cover  
Don't blow my cover, cover  
It's all out war~ 

The silence lasts but a moment before being shattered by the sudden clapping, whistling, cheering and general chaos of the full room that is suddenly on its feet. Merlin sits, stunned and mildly uncomfortable as he silently acknowledges the buring heat low in his abdomen. It had been so long since he had been so thoroughly mezmerised by a dance that he honestly couldn't recall the last time he had felt so breathless.  


He is so deep in his thoughts that it takes the lights coming back on, the stage empty, and people beginning to file out with excited chatter before he snaps out of it. He stands in an abrupt movement, adjusting his glasses and smoothing down his dark green dress shirt against his stomach and adjusting his tie. The strides his long legs can manage allow him to make his way backstage quite quickly, large hands dwarfing his phone as he sends Harry a text that in no way exhibits his excitement in hopefully gaining a new lead for their troupe. _The old git would never let me live it down with how much I complained about coming here today..._

 **Text to Harry: I've got claim on him. Just to get that out of the way.**

The question mark he gets back makes a small smirk quirk the Scot's mouth, phone returned to his pocket with the text unanswered and he makes his way over to the dancer, the young man releasing a peal of laughter as he talks to a delicately built blonde. He is still in his tights, but now wears a jacket with a hood as well, open in the front to show he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. Merlin reaches out to tap him on the shoulder, the sandy haired youth turning with a frown before he pauses to take in Merlin with a slow once over from head to toes. Moss green eyes lift to meet Merlin's and the boy flashes him a blindingly sunny smile, gaze half-lidded and bright with mischief.

"What can I d'ya for, pengting?"

 _Harry really should get sick more often..._

"The Kingsman troupe coul' use someone like ye, lad. I have'a proposition for ye..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Suggestions? Prompts can be left in my Askbox on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/literatureorgasm) ! I could use the practice~


End file.
